disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Potato Head
|occupation = Toy |alignment = Good |home = Andy's house (formerly) Sunnyside Daycare (briefly) Bonnie's house (current residence) |family = Mr. Potato Head (husband) Aliens (adoptive children) |friends = |enemies = Lotso, Bad Buzz, Stretch (formerly), Twitch (formerly), Chunk (formerly), Big Baby (formerly), Sparks (formerly), Ken Carson (formerly) |likes = Being with her husband and their adoptive children, her friends, safety |dislikes = Being called Sweet Potato by Lotso, her husband being tortured, the untamed tots way of playing, her friends in danger |quote = "I'm packing your extra pair of shoes and your angry eyes just in case." "Don't talk to any toy that you don't know!" "He's looking for us. Andy's looking for us!" }} Mrs. Potato Head is a supporting character in the Disney•Pixar ''Toy Story'' series. She is the wife of Mr. Potato Head and is based on the Hasbro and Playskool . Appearances ''Toy Story Though she did not appear in the original ''Toy Story, Mrs. Potato Head is mentioned by Mr. Potato Head throughout the film. During Andy's birthday party, the group of toys listen to Sarge through Molly's baby monitor as Andy opens his birthday presents. Suddenly, Mr. Potato Head begins to chant for one of the presents to be a Mrs. Potato Head doll. The other toys look down at him in confusion, but he justifies it by saying, "I can dream, can't I?". At the end of the film, the toys are now listening to Sarge through Molly's baby monitor once again as Andy and Molly open up their Christmas presents. Buzz tells everyone to be quiet, and Sarge suddenly announces through the monitor that Molly's first Christmas present is a Mrs. Potato Head doll. The other toys woo and congratulate the excited Mr. Potato Head. He says that he better shave, then nonchalantly pulls off his plastic mustache with ease and throws it away. ''Toy Story 2 Mrs. Potato Head makes her first appearance in ''Toy Story 2 ''as a supporting character. She first appears when the gang looks for Woody's lost hat before he leaves for Cowboy Camp. As Mr. Potato Head emerges from under Andy's bed, he says that he's found something unspecified. Woody excitedly asks him if it's his hat, but Mr. Potato Head annoyingly says it's not his hat, but that the "Mrs. lost her earring." He calls for his "sweet potato" as she reads to the Toddle Tots. She excitedly turns around and is thankful that he found it. As she puts her ear back on, she admires how nice it is to have a "big, strong spud" around the house, causing her to laugh ticklishly when her husband kisses her on the side playfully. Later, Slinky comes into Andy's room saying that he has both good news and bad news. Mrs. Potato Head asks what the news is, to which Slinky announces that the good news is that he found Woody's hat, but the bad news is that Buster (Andy's playful yet destructive puppy) had it and is not too far behind. This causes the toys to jump back into their positions and for the Green Army Men to hold back the door as Woody hides in Andy's backpack. Buster eventually overcomes the soldiers and barges into the room. As he sniffs around and knocks the toys over, Buster crashes into the Lincoln Logs house that collapses to show Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head frozen and kissing. Buster eventually finds Woody in the backpack and throws him out, but it's revealed it was a game to see how long it would take for Buster to find Woody. The next morning, Woody (who was put on a bookshelf by Mrs. Davis after his arm torn, thus preventing him from attending Cowboy Camp with Andy) finds Wheezy, a rubber penguin with a broken squeaker who reveals that there is a yardsale Mrs. Davis is preparing outside. This causes Woody to announce to the other toys that there a yardsale outside, and orders Sarge to perform an emergency role-call. As the toys line up in a straight line, Buzz walks down it and calls out every toys' name, including the Potato Head. Suddenly, Rex hears Mrs. Davis coming, and the toys flee. After Mrs. Davis grabs Wheezy for the yardsale, Woody decides to rescue him. After whistling for Buster and jumping from the shelf, Woody rides him downstairs to the yardsale, much to confusion and shock of the gang, believing he is throwing himself out due to being broken. After rescuing Wheezy, Woody is accidentally left outside and is stolen by Al McWhiggin. That evening, after drawing out directions to Al's Toy Barn (where Al is the manager), Buzz devises a rescue mission and assigns Mr. Potato Head, Rex, Hamm, and Slinky to join him. As they prepare to leave, Mrs. Potato Head packs her husband's storage compartment with an extra pair of shoes and his "angry eyes". She then gives him a large kiss, before Mr. Potato Head snaps his mustache on and tells the gang to roll. The group of five soon walk across the roof, as the others wave them goodbye and good luck, with Mrs. Potato Head yelling that they don't talk to any toys they don't know. She does not appear until the end of the film when the gang returns with Woody (and new toys Jessie, Bullseye, and a trio of Pizza Planet Aliens). The next morning, Mr. Potato Head once again kisses his wife's side as she laughs ticklishly when the three aliens arrive and announce once again that since Mr. Potato Head saved their lives (Earlier in the climax, during the Pizza Planet car chase, Mr. Potato Head rescued the trio from flying out the window, and they have expressed their gratitude for him ever since), they are eternally grateful. Despite her husband's obvious annoyance by them, Mrs. Potato Head is shocked to learn he saved their lives, which then leads her to hug him and call him her hero. She brings one close to her and calls them "adorable", and immediately announces they're adopting them. This causes the trio to hug the shocked and saddened Mr. Potato Head and call him "Daddy", much to her delight. She and Mr. Potato Head are seen standing together as they watch Wheezy sing "You've Got a Friend in Me." She and her husband finally appear during the bloopers. As she packs her husband's storage compartment with his extra pair of shoes and angry eyes, she then starts packing it with unnecessary items, including: Cheese Puffs (in case he's hungry), a key (she says she doesn't know what it's for but nonetheless states that he'll never know), a golf ball (in case he has time for golf), a plastic steak, a rubber ducky, a yo-yo, a bouncy ball, wound-up teeth (she tells him to be careful since they chatter, as she puts them in, it causes him to bounce up as it shakes inside him), crayons (in case he gets bored), blue Plato (she has a tough time getting it in until it causes her husband's ears to pop out and have the Plato ooze out his ear holes), a dime (so he can call her), and Monkey Chow. He asks her what the Monkey Chow is for, but Mrs. Potato Head casually says it's of course for the Barrel of Monkeys, and she soon calls for them. As they dance around Mr. Potato Head, he yells that he draws the line at monkeys, and yells to get his agent on the phone. Toy Story 3 In ''Toy Story 3, she returns with a much larger role, as she is missing her right eye, but is able to use it to see inside Andy's room, which is how the toys discover that Andy is searching for them or if Andy is leaving or packing. In the process, she helps the other toys realize that Woody has been truthful about Andy after they have initially refused to listen to him. However, when the toys are imprisoned by Lotso and his henchmen, Mrs. Potato Head becomes separated from her husband, who is imprisoned in a sandbox. The next night, as the toys prepare to escape Sunnyside, Mrs. Potato Head receives a signal from Mr. Potato Head (now using a tortilla for his body), who uses a bicycle's mirror to direct the moonbeam into the Caterpillar Room, to open the locked door with a key (retrieved from the office by Woody and Slinky), and she, along with Jessie, Bullseye, and the three Aliens get a head start as they head for the playground equipment. After the rest of the toys (except Mr. Potato Head) catch up, Mrs. Potato Head warns Jessie and Buzz Lightyear, the latter being reset into his Spanish mode, that something is coming behind them. It turns out to be Mr. Cucumber Head (parts of Mr. Potato Head using a cucumber for his body), whom Mrs. Potato Head instantly recognizes shortly before her husband gets his plastic potato body back. After the toys are rescued by the aliens from being incinerated at the Tri-County Landfill, she tells the aliens "You saved our lives," followed by Mr. Potato Head telling them, "And we are eternally grateful" (the same statement the aliens have repeatedly said to Mr. Potato Head) and Mrs. Potato Head is shown to be pleased as her husband hugs the aliens, finally accepting them as their children. At the end of the film, she finally recovers her eye after the toys return to Andy's house. She is then given to Bonnie Anderson along with Mr. Potato Head and the other toys and is briefly seen shaking hands with Chuckles the Clown. In the credits, when Bonnie makes a drawing of her toys, she has drawn Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head together on a single sheet. Next, Mrs. Potato Head and her husband watch as Totoro juggles their "children". The Potato Heads are also standing together as the toys watch Jessie and Buzz performing a pasodoble to "Hay Un Amigo En Mi," the Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me." ''Toy Story 4 Mrs. Potato Head appears once more in the fourth movie, though like many of the other toys, she has a very small role in the ultimate story until the ending. She first appears in the flashback nine years prior to the third and fourth film. During a thunderstorm, Andy comes in and dumps the rest of the gang onto his bed to head downstairs for dinner. After he leaves, the toys jump up and begin to panic because Andy accidentally left RC outside in the thunderstorm. Woody tells Buzz, Jessie, and Slinky to follow him to Molly's room while the rest of the gang stays put. It can be assumed Mrs. Potato Head was saddened by Bo Peep's departure after being sold off to another owner. She is later seen throughout the You've Got a Friend in Me sequence, being played with by Bonnie. Nine years later and two years after the third film, Mrs. Potato Head now lives with the rest of the toys with Bonnie being their new owner. She first appears with the rest of the toys waiting in the closet for Bonnie to finish her breakfast. The toys are cramped and annoyed with one another. She is seen talking to Slinky while they wait quietly. She, along with many of the other toys, is played with more prominently than Woody, who Bonnie neglects. When Bonnie arrives in her room, she plays "town", and takes the whole gang out except Woody. He watches in sadness as the other toys are played with by Bonnie. Suddenly, Bonnie's father walks in and tells her to get ready for kindergarten orientation, much to her dismay. When Bonnie asks if she can bring a toy (namely Jessie) with her, Mr. Anderson says toys aren't allowed in school. After seeing Bonnie crying under her bed when she comes back into the room, Woody decides to sneak into her backpack to keep an eye on her, much to the other toy's dismay. During her orientation, she creates Forky, a spork who suddenly comes to life. When Bonnie returns and drops her backpack off in her room, Woody climbs out and is scolded by the rest of the gang for breaking the rules, with Mrs. Potato Head silently glaring at him. But Woody alleviates the situation by saying that not only did Bonnie have a great day in class and they're all going on a road trip, but Bonnie made a literal friend in class. Woody pulls out Forky and introduces him to the gang. Like the others, Mrs. Potato Head is both shocked and confused by both Forky's existence and his love of trash. They then watch in confusion as Woody fishes Forky out of the trash, saying how he'll keep an eye on him during the road trip. One night, while everyone else is asleep, Forky escapes out of Bonnie's hands and jumps out of the RV window. Woody says he'll meet them at the RV park in the morning with Forky and jumps out the window. The next morning, Rex fails to spot Woody at the RV park after Slinky asks him where Woody is, to which Mrs. Potato Head shushes the both of them as Bonnie slowly awakens. The toys sneak a spoon into a sleeping Bonnie's hand as a substitute for Forky, but to no avail, as Bonnie is distraught over losing her favorite toy. As she goes outside with her parents to look for him, the toys contemplate on what to do. Buzz (after listening to his "inner voice", AKA his voicebox) then states he must go. Buzz then states there's no time to explain and jumps out the window to find Woody and Forky, leaving the other toys to make sure the Andersons don't leave the RV park. Meanwhile, Woody talks to Bo Peep (who is now a lost toy and helps Woody rescue Forky from the Antique Store) mentions to her how the whole gang is still together, including Mrs. Potato Head. That afternoon, the gang begins to panic as the Andersons prepare to leave with Buzz, Woody, and Forky still out there. While they struggle to think of a plan, Mrs. Potato Head fearfully asks what should they do, to which Jessie quickly leaps out of the window and pops the front tire of the RV, much to the group's happiness. By that night, Mr. Anderson finally fixes the tire, but Buzz arrives just in time. Buzz explains to the gang that he and Woody must be extracted from the Antique Store. As the Andersons climb into the RV, the toys collapse. Buzz whispers to the gang that Bonnie will realize she left her backpack back at the store and they will go back for it. But Bonnie doesn't notice and the RV begins to drive off. Buzz then uses his voicebox and his "inner voice" once again to think of a plan. Mrs. Anderson believes Buzz to be broke and throws him in a drawer when Buzz quickly yells out to Bonnie (in a way to sound like one of his phrases): "Your backpack is at the Antique Store. Let's go!" The plan works, and the RV turns around to return to the Antique Store. After getting her backpack with Forky inside, Woody sneaks off to help Gabby Gabby and tells him to get the RV to the carousel as a meet-up spot. While Bonnie is sleeping, Forky explains it to the gang. Jessie then comes up with a plan. Buzz climbs to the roof and tells Mrs. Potato Head where to go using her ear. Meanwhile, Mrs. Potato Head hides under Mr. Anderson's seat and repeats the directions to Trixie, who mimics the GPS in order to tell Mr. Anderson where to go. When the plan begins to fail, Mrs. Potato Head covers Trixie's mouth and ushers Buttercup to climb under the seat and sneak under the gas pedal to pull it forward so the RV can go faster, eventually causing the Andersons to be chased by the police. After successfully getting to the RV to the carousel, Buzz tells everyone to get to the roof while Forky locks the Andersons out of the car after dealing with the police chasing them. After stacking themselves up, Mrs. Potato Head holds her husband up so he can reach the button to open up the awning as a bridge between them and the carousel. They soon climb up and the older toys are shocked to see their old friend, Bo. Woody, who wants to stay with Bo and help other lost toys, is given a group hug by the rest of the gang. Forky sneaks up to join them but leaves the doors unlocked, causing the RV to pull away. After jumping back into the RV, the gang watches as Bo and Woody wave goodbye on top of the carousel. A year later, Bonnie drops off her backpack after her first-grade orientation. Jessie emerges from the bag and is barraged with questions by the other toys. Jessie interrupts everyone by saying Bonnie made another new friend and introduces the gang to Karen Beverly, a toy knife Forky becomes smitten over. Toy Story Toons In ''Hawaiian Vacation, Mrs. Potato Head plans to have a "fun-filled week" with her husband while Mr. Potato Head being interested in playing poker until Barbie and Ken arrive unexpectedly. Mrs. Potato Head serves as a guide for a nature walk for Barbie and Ken as the toys recreate Hawaii for the pair. In Small Fry, when the toys are thinking of ways to recuse Buzz from Poultry Palace, she suggests they drive a truck through the front door. In Partysaurus Rex, Mrs. Poato Head blows a very big bubble which Rex pops. She then chews Rex out for bursting her bubble and joins in the mocking of calling Rex "Partypooper Rex." Gallery Trivia * The storybook Mrs. Potato Head is reading to the Toddle Tots in Toy Story 2 is titled A Bug's Life. The picture seen in the book is at the point of the film where the two kids next to Dot say "Your dad's right, he's gonna die." shortly after Flik leaves for Bug City. * Mrs. Potato Head seems to have a habit of losing parts as in Toy Story 2, she is seen missing her other ear while in Toy Story 3, she is seen missing her other eye. * Despite being a Christmas gift to Molly in the original Toy Story, Mrs. Potato Head is shown and eventually confirmed as Andy's toy in the second and third films. It can be assumed Molly either had no interest in the doll and Andy decided to keep her, or Andy played with her so much Molly eventually forgot that it was even hers in the first place. * Mrs. Potato Head mentions to Lotso in the third film that she comes with over 30 accessories. * In the Toy Story 2: 2-Disc Special Edition DVD, concept art for Mrs. Potato Head depicts her with green shoes, green earrings, a pair of large yellow glasses, and a floppy green hat. * After the events of the third film, if one looks closely throughout the Toy Story Toons, Mrs. Potato Head's purse has small bite marks and scratches after a toddler from Sunnyside chewed on it. ar:مدام بطاطس es:Mrs. Potato Head fr:Madame Patate it:Mrs. Potato pl:Pani Bulwa pt-br:Sra. Cabeça-de-Batata Category:Toy Story characters Category:Females Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Lovers Category:Animated characters Category:Toys Category:Spouses Category:Toy Story characters based on real life Toys Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Objects Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Disney Dreams! characters Category:Stepparents Category:TV Animation characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Wonderful World of Color